The present invention relates generally to vises for clamping various objects.
Vises are widely known and used in modern industry. A known vise has two jaws, of which at least one jaw is movable relative to the other so as to clamp and object. Some of such vises are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,779,538, 3,650,522, 3,400,924, 4,046,364, 4,770,401. The same vise is frequently used for clamping of objects having different properties, or more particularly sensitive to application of a clamping force in a different manner. It is therefore advisable to provide such a vise in which a clamping force can be adapted to the property of an object to be clamped.